


[Podfic] The Plan B for You and Me

by kalakirya



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: FandomLovesPuertoRico, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Morning After, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of samanthahirr's storyAfter three years of waiting, Adam is ready to enjoy his happily ever after with Kris…if Kris would just hurry up and realize they're dating already.





	[Podfic] The Plan B for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Plan B for You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684898) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



**Title:** The Plan B for You and Me

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 16:22

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/the%20plan%20B%20for%20you%20and%20me%20-%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.mp3) | [ download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/The%20Plan%20B%20for%20You%20and%20Me%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20samanthahirr.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
